Teenagers
by BlackDragonWolf
Summary: After so many failed plans to take over the world, HIM has come up with a plan to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. A person who is ruthless, fearless, & doesn't care who he hurts, plus he's a teenager with a lot of anger problems.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first story & I really hope that people will like it. I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or any other characters mentioned in this story.**

**Chapter 1: HIM's New Plan**

HIM's POV:

It was very boring in my little dimension; I had nothing to do so I turned on my TV & was greeted with a sight that I really can't stand; the Powerpuff Girls standing over a badly beaten & unconscious Mojo Jojo. In annoyance I started flipping channels looking for something good to watch, when I came to the news & heard the reporter say, "A horrible tragedy," this immediately brought up my spirit, & I was about to celebrate until I heard, "Was stopped by the amazing efforts of the Powerpuff Girls today, thanks girls." Once I heard that I calmly walked to my TV, picked it up, & threw it onto the floor as hard as I could, effectively shattering the screen & shutting of the TV.

"Why can't I figure out a way to destroy the Powerpuff Girls? I've done everything I could think of & it's not like I'm just going to sit on a way to defeat those girls."

After I finished my little episode, I decided to just sit down & relax in my chair.

'CLICK!'

Once I heard the click sound I realized I had sat on my TV remote. I was about to turn off the television when I heard, "How is it that these men can destroy things with no regard for anyone else's safety?" This peaked my curiosity so I left the TV alone & noticed that it was playing a documentary on something called the 'Khmer Rouge'. After watching the show for a while I was very intrigued about these people, killing almost a third of an entire countries' population, just to allow your own plans to be forced onto everyone, it's so… so… beautiful. I thought the show was almost over, until a reporter started talking to someone else.

"Now I'm curious, why were the Khmer Rouge soldiers so young, I mean they were fourteen, fifteen, & sixteen; why didn't Pol-Pot have older men fighting for him."

The other man on the TV looked at the reporter & said, "Well you see, if you take a grown man & give him a weapon, he'll know that he's human, that he can die; then on the other hand give the same weapon to a boy who's say fifteen, because at that age, a male's body will be filled with so much testosterone he'll feel invincible & his mind set will be that no matter what, his enemies would be able to stop him & he will become a beast capable of unspeakable things because he is simply ready to show he is a threat & he will do whatever it takes to show his worth & prove himself." Then it hit me, like a slap across the face, I realized that no matter what, any of the monsters I sent after the girls wouldn't want to be destroyed, but a teenage boy wouldn't have the same thoughts. A devious smile spread over my face as I laughed, realizing that I had finally found the way to finally destroy the Powerpuf Girls!

**That is the end of chapter 1, sorry if it seems kind of half-assed, it's my first story & I'm new to this writing thing. Check back later for chapter 2 & please review. BlackDragonWolf out, peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples, sorry for not updating in a while, I am at my grandparents house in Maine and they don't have a computer; I'm typing this on my new Galaxy so sorry** about** any mistakes. Now with the disclaimer, I don't own the Powerpuff Girls, if I did they would still be on tv. Now, on with the story.**

**Chapter 2: Meet Devastator**

* * *

Blossom's Pov:

When the had started, I had no idea what was going to happen to me and my sisters. We were at school when the hotline started to ring; I answered it and immediately heard the mayor's panicked voice. "Blossom you and your sisters need to get to the Townsville Bank; it's being robbed by the Rowdyruff Boys!" I told him that my sisters and I were on the way and hung up the phone; then I turned to Bubbles and Buttercup and said that there was trouble, then we were heading downtown. As were flying, Buttercup turned to me anx asked what the problem was.

I turned to her and said, "The Rowdyruff Boys are robing the bank." After I told her, she got a huge smirk on her face. "Sweet, its been a while since we got to put some hurt on those guys, this is gonna be fun." I smiled at Buttercup and turned to Bubbles, expecting to see her usual smiling face, but it was replaced by a worrried look. Being the caring big sister, I nuged her and asked if she was okay.

She looked at me and Buttercup, who had stopped talking when she noticed Bubbles' look, and let out a sigh before saying, "I have a strange feeling that something really horrible is going to happen." I was shaking on the inside, because the last time Bubbles had a strange feeling before a fight, Buttercup nearly ended up in a coma, but I managed to control my fear long enough to pat Bubbles on theback and tell her that everything would befine. I guess she was satisfied because she said I was right and when back to her normal, happy self.

I just wish that I had known what was going to happen so I could stoped it from happening.

_Time skip..._

After we had been flying for a little bit longer, my sisters and I saw the bank...and our counterparts. The boys hadn't changed at all since HIM had revived them, but I could tell they were ready for a fight from the way they were looking at us; my sisters and I were about to charge right at them.

But then we heard it.

We heard a cold laugh; it was like a soulless creature filled with only the desire to cuase pain and suffering, and there is only one person in the world like that,

HIM.

Then, in a flash of pink smoke he was there, he looked the same as always, but it seemed that his smile had become a little more demoni. I quickly composed myself and asked HIM what he was doing. Unfortunetly, the only reply I got was another of his deranged laughs. After a minute, HIM stopped laughing and looked at us. "Well my dear Blossom, you see, you and your sisters have defeated everything that I've ever sent to destroy you, from giant monster to..." he looked around for a second until his eyes landed on the boys , "Them; I was so furious, I kept thinking of how I could finally defeat you three, and then I got it, while watching tv I realized that everything that I sent at you threeh had one thing in common, it knew that it could be destroyed, even those boys knew it becuase you hd already beaten them. But my newest creation is at the age in a young man's life when he thinks that he is unstoppable, his teens." I guess that while HIM had been talking, my sisters and I had been backing up, because the next thing we knew, we were on the ground next to the Rowdyruff Boys.

I looked at HIM and with all the courage that I could muster, I looked him in the eyes and said, "So where is your newest creation?" He did't respond the way that I had been expecting because he just gave me a real evil looking smile and pointed above his head where a black vortect started to growand then he started talking. "Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce to you for the first time, the fifteen year old terror, the guy with a heart as cold and dark as a black hole, he dosen't care who gets in his way becuase he'll rip them apart, here he is, everyone give it up for the one and only, Devastator!"

Then, out of the vortect stepped out a guy; he was probably six foot five with dark brown skin, black dreadlocks that went down to his shoulders, and silver eyes. He was wearing a black long sleeve t-shirt with a black and silver jacket on top, black and silver camouflage patteren pants, black military boots, and a silver dragon pendant around his neck. When he looked down at my sisters and me, I saw that in his eyes, there was a look that was crying out...

For our blood.

**Alright people, that is chapter two, thanks to everyone that reviewed, favorited, and followedmy story and extra thanks for being patient with me. I will be back home next week, so wait till then for chapter three and in that one I'll have a fight. Again thanks to everyone and check back later, also I know that it was yesterday but I hope everyone had a good 4th of July! BlackDragonWolf out, later peps.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know that I said that I was going to stop writing on this story, but then a lot of people started following it so I felt like I should keep going. I got some help with this chapter from my girlfriend, WhitePhoenixLeopard, know please enjoy.  
**

**Chapter 3: Alliance  
**

Buttercup's POV:

Me and my sisters were looking back and forth between this Devastator punk and HIM, HIM was still giving us that evil smirk and Devastator was looking at us with his arms crossed and with a dumb smirk on his face like we were a joke. Then HIM turned towards Devastator and said, "I think that I'll just leave the girls to you, Devastator." Then he disappeared in a pink cloud of smoke leaving us with mister sunshine and I wanted to rip him apart for the look that he was giving us, but then he did something that really made me want to kill him,

He started laughing at us.

Before Blossom could stop me, I know she would try; I flew right at his face and asked him why he was laughing at me. After a few minutes of laughing in my face, which ticked me off, he managed to pull himself together. "I don't see why paps can't beat a couple of puny little girls, I'm gonna break each and every one of you girlies." This is the moment when someone who was calm and collected would have realized that this was bait to attack and I wish I could say that I hadn't fallen for it, but the truth is, I just went insane. I was throwing punch after punch and I was just trying to land as many hits as possible; I pulled my arm back and with all my strength put one punch straight into the guys' gut that sent him threw a building.

I brushed my hands off and spit in his direction, add insult to injury I say, then I flew down to my sisters. I looked at Blossom whose mouth was hanging open like she was trying to figure out what had just happened in front of her and then I started to laugh to her. She looked at me like I was crazy and asked me why I was laughing. "Well, I just single handedly beat HIM's newest punk and frankly, it was so eas-" before I could finish talking, my face was in the ground and I could feel a foot on the back of my head, then I heard Devastator's voice right in my ear, "Now, as I was saying, I am going break each and every one of you girls." The next thing that I remember was being picked up by the back of my shirt and being shoved into my sisters.

I pushed myself off of my sisters and turned around and I saw Devastator brushing off his jacket and looking at me with a smirk. "You know what Buttercup, I almost felt those attacks." Before I could run back at the guy to attack him again, Blossom grabbed me and held me back. Then he looked at me and my sisters and the smirk dropped off his face. "Now I'll give you guys one chance to surrender and avoid having to fight me which would end with your destruction, so what'll it be?"

My response was charging up a ball of energy in my hand and before Blossom could stop me, throwing it straight at his face, when it made contact it made a big dust cloud so we couldn't see him, but I had a feeling that we wouldn't have to deal with him. Blossom turned around and yelled at me, "Why did you do that?" I looked at her and stuck out my tongue, "Well, I just got rid of some arrogant punk with one attack." But then I heard a whistle, I looked and saw that Devastator was still standing, but what was weird was that he was actually spinning the green energy ball that I had just shot at him on his finger like it was a basketball ball. He turned his head to the ball and said "I'll take that as a no, well then I guess then now I'm afraid," he turned his head to me and gave me an evil smirk, "I have to kill you."

Then something really weird happened, what looked like shadows came off of his jacket sleeve and started to cover the ball of my energy and turned it black. He wound up the energy ball like a pitcher in baseball, "Now I'll show you my true power," he launched the ball at me and my sister. We managed to fly out of the way; but the Rowdyruff Boys didn't notice until it hit them and caused an explosion. I was torn between laughing and trying to figure out how strong he was. We noticed the boys pulling themselves out of a big crater in the ground.

Butch was rubbing his head and looked at Devastator then yelled, "What the heck man, we're on the same side!" Devastator folded his arms and shook his head at the boys like they were just some big joke, which I can't argue with. "Honestly, we aren't on the same side for the simple fact that if you pathetic weaklings get in my way then I'll kill you and the girls." Then, he spit on in Butch's face, Brick and Boomer both had to hold him back so he didn't try to kill Devastator who just shook his head at them. "I recommend that you boys run along while I destroy these girls, okay?"

Then, in a flash of black light, Devastator disappeared; I was about to ask Blossom if she could see him, but then Bubbles started screaming. I looked at her and saw that she was covered with some weird black light, then I turned around and saw Devastator pointing his hand at Bubbles with a sick smirk on his face. He looked back and forth between me and Blossom and said, "I love forcing people to face their worst nightmares with my Dark Nightmare Mist, from what I can see through her mind. From what I can see, her worst nightmares are all about you two and a bunch of other people in this pathetic little town. I hope you two told her that you love her because when I'm done with her, she'll be stuck in her own little piece of hell inside her head."

Before I could rip the guy apart, the next thing that happened, still surprises me.

Butch sucker punched Devastator in the face and sent him flying into a building. I was so freaked out by Butch helping us that Bubbles had started falling until I saw Boomer fly and grab her before she hit the ground. I looked at Blossom and had a feeling that she was as confused as I was since our enemies were helping us. Brick flew up next to Blossom with his brothers and the now awake Bubbles. Blossom looked at Brick and asked him why his brothers were helping us; Brick looked at her like she was an idiot and said, "Well, that punk Devastator attacked me and my bros and no one gets away with making the Rowdy ruff Boys look like a bunch of weak little kids, so we decided to help you; got a problem with that?"

Blossom looked at me and then at Brick and then she stuck out her hand towards him and said, "You got a deal Brick. But you had better remember that this a temporary truce, when we finish with Devastator you and your brothers are going to jail." Bricked smirked at her but he shook her hand. That's when we heard an explosion, we all looked in the direction of the explosion and saw Devastator hovering over the wreckage and he looked pissed. He looked at the Rowdyruffs and started laughing like a one of those psycho killers from a horror movie.

"Well, well, well, it looks like I'll have to kill you boys too."

**Okay that's chapter 3, I know that I said i would start the fight in this chapter but I just couldn't figure out a way to put the fight in this chapter without it seeming forced. Now I'll try to put a good fight in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who followed the story and I'll try to update sooner than last time. See you around.  
**


End file.
